Reman Cyrodiil
by jayden.phur
Summary: Tamriel 1st era Tamriel is at war with itself as it has been for thousands of years but a new threat quickly arise elsewhere follow Reman on his journey to unite Tamriel in her darkest hour
1. The child that wasn't lost

prolouge

This story is based of the legendary character from the elder scrolls universe Reman Cyrodiil who was a dragonborn in the frst era who started the reman dysanty which at its end brought in the 2nd era. This story will feature appearances from new/extinct races such as the Akavir and Kothringi for more information visit the offical elder scrolls pages please rate and give reviews.

As the sun rose from the ashes of dawn and lit up the lands of Clovoia the plans stretched with endless greens and great trees of different kind that captured the attention of many artists and composers as well as the beauty of the land itself. The land was in unrest as it has always been, stained in the blood of man,mer and beast alike all fighting for power since the fall of the Alessian Empire .

Wildlife of different kind gathered in around a small lake the only water source for miles in any direction the closest being lake rumare which was often filled with corpses since many fought over the white-gold tower, a dozen rabbits scattered into the long grass and into their holes, fish of different shape and size swam carelessly and a band of elk common in these parts without any corncern they drank from the lake. It became disturbed as they drank, but the scenary remand calm and silent.

A hunter thanked Hircine for this mighty opportunity for a kill yet to be acomplished. His bow was unseathered arrow ready hungry for a kill, his smell was protected by the dragons tounge he immersed himself in and his sound hidden by the stream that ran from a rocky over hill to his upper right. His postion was brilliant although a better spot had revealed itself further down, but it was too risky it looked unsteady on second thought,he could alert the beast to his presence and further more he realized the sun reflecting its gaze on his silver strap which held his arrows if he moved any closer the light could affect his gaze and put him off.

His hunting party set up camp just off the border of the Jerall mouantins, they had tasked each other to gather food in the early hours and here was the winning prize he was ashore of it, the arrow was fully drawn he stopped his breath and blinked then fired the arrow, it flew with such grace piercing thru the physical mind of the beast it was dead lifeless ready to become a hunters meal the perfect kill had been acomplished he thanked Hircine once more.

An hour had passed and the hunter returned to his companions although only one member was present

"Well would you look at that" an elvish voice cried his amazment was quite well understood all he got was two rabbits

"Have the others returned?"

"Not yet brother with any luck they would have gotten something worthy of that we best sell the fur and meat"

"Not a chance tonight we dine like kings"

"Im just saying my mind brother we could use the gold"

"We could also sell the rabbits now hush will i preaper the meal"

"wait for Karita you know you're cookings no good" the elf laughed it off with his brother knowing it to be true they alawys complained whenever he cooked. He left and made for his tent and caught up on lost sleep from the night before hand, when his was lost in dream noises disturbed it's flow he open an eyelide to the smell of a fire and the rays of the sun shinging thru the gaps of the white clouds above, The noise came from the returning hunters

"Findir wake up" the elf rose from the comfort of his bed and there two his eyes was two dead moutain lions this of course put his kill to shame.  
"how-""skills elf not every skilled hunter has to be a wood elf" the words where spoken by Karita with a smile she was refering to the fact that he was quite bostful on the subject. He remand slient and went off hunting once more he did not return till sunrise the meal was just finished and ready to serve mouatin lion stew with a side of nibey bread they sat and eat it was quite well deserved.

Dusk was approaching quick the cold months were drawing in not a good time to be a hunter in the northern reaches of Clovoia the sound of nature took over all overs no one spoke and this was the perfect time for conversation Findir opened with

"so how did you get two lions? aiming of course at Karita

"we were tracking a boar close to Bravil when we spotted a family of mouatin lions and so with a bit of luck we got to lions, tommorow will sell the fur and left over meats at Sancar Tor" she spoke to everyone, everyone meaning herself a nord the two wood elf brothers Findir and jimin and a redguard named Yoka named after his ancestors homeland Yokudan which it was short for.

Findir and Karita liked to tease one another with petty jokes on their skills as a hunter soon the stars became visible secunda glowed with a red misty colour and was hidden behind masser which was in it's full faze the stars showed it was the year of Akatosh 2681 of the 1st era as was written in Karita journal she liked to keep records of her kills she encourged the others to do it but non where intrested accept Findir of course.

Dawn 6am to be precised always the time to get up an move you had more daylight time then left for hunting the scedual was as planned get to the kingdom of Sancor Tor before midday have launch move down the border of Hammerfell and reach the lands of the kingdom known as Kvatch a great place to hunt boar from previous adventures it was a gloomy start to the day but by the look of the clouds they would disband by around midday sancor tor was in sight the structure stood out agmonst the vast plans to the south and the endless forests the west nicknamed Golden hill for that was really it's true name in the elvish language of Aylied.

They proceed up the muddy pathways leading to the city they found themselves on a small hill just nested under Golden hill, Karita brushed aside her black hair and lifted a shadow under her hand which hung above her eyebrows she lowered her hand and pulled out her spyglass the others had noticed she was looking for something at the city

"something wrong" asked Yoka

"theres no guards no people around the walls I know of a clovoin couple who ran a farm just south of the city and by the look of it it looks like it hasn't been tended too in months"

"c'mon we best get down there were wasting daylight we need to get to Kvatch by sunset" said Findir who had already made began his descent down the hill and began to reach to base of the Golden hill ahead Karita sethered the scope and followed.

Karita was right no one was present no guards citizens nothing not even bandits last time she came her was nine months ago the city was booming two farms had just set up and trade with bravil was at a high and to her suprise it started to snow and the air had become thin and cold it was not the time of this weather not for another month or so yesterday It felt like the middle of summer, "looks like it was ransacked recently" Yoka said investigating the grounds and walls suddenly Findir's attention was grasped by a noise one echoing from a inside the steal door which was slighly a jar, he investigated further.

He was met by pitch black and the smell of ancient stone and dust that hovered or so he thought, he heard it again this time louder and more clear it was crying Karita heard it too and followed both casting candlelights. They followed it using it as there guide till they reached the main hall another door, this one was slightly more open than the other, they both opened it to find a completly light up room and in the centre all along a baby wrapped in blue cotton crying away like it had nothing better to do.

"What in the name of Mara! a baby cried Karita who was felt a shock race thru her body she lept down severaly steps and picked the baby up and wrapped it in her warmth"

"what is it?"

"What do you mean what is it?,it's a child a baby a youth this making any sense yet"

"I know but is it a boy or girl she cheacked it was a boy" she couldn't help but fell joy she felt that fire in her heart that made her feel alive. She always wanted a child it was true but not know how could she, she was only 19 years of age? but she could bring herself to even conceve the idea of leaving the boy or giving him away is it even my choice? she wondered she felt like he was her own her gaze was caught by his sapphire like eyes true beauty they seemed so pure and inaccent  
"So this little one is the one who was making all that noise" said Jimin

"Whats this?" the words came from Yoka who was kneeling down rubbing his finger tips into carvings carved into the ground from where the baby lied "There not Aylied, nor yokudan Yoka replied to Findir

"It's ancient Nordic some say dragon Tounge, few still speak it" Karita pointed out "my grandfather would tell storys of this some say you can find markings like this east of Windhelm you can tell by the claw like markings see" the symbols where written in a perfect line with one another, non really seemed to match any other, but where all alike in shape and size five symbols were written leaving a small space with another eight following.

Out of nowhere a shriek filled the halls and skeletons althought they weren't the usual they was jet black which seemed to fade from there bones, they stood at eight foot tall and there eyes shone blue each emerged from the shadows carrying weapons of old breaking from there stone coffins. Yoka struck out breaking one apart there must have been five in all, Findir guided Karita who cluched the baby to her leather chest plate the others followed fighting of the walking terror "hurry!" Findir leaded them thru the halls.

The bonemen where quick dispite the fact they where dead. Yoka and Findir shut the door behind them it didn't even take a second to pass before they where bashing and shriecking in awful high pitch sounds of pain and anger they thru it upon the door. jimin placed his axe thru the handles effectivly locking the door in place as it was a small two handed weapon. They fled into the darkness and embraced the snowy lands that showed saftey once out and relatively safe for the time being they took a moment to relax.

Findir and jimin shut the door behind them when they took a moment to catch there breath Findir turned first to see three monks or priests for they all wore grey robes with golden threads sowed in he couldn't tell, Karita had already noticed them all stood in shock and slience. A female imperial stood in the centre two men behind her the ground was full of snow and the stranger approached with one hand facing out karita gave little resestance, but the others all hand weapons still at the ready she placed her palm on the babys head, immidatley he stopped his tears then she spoke in some foreign language, but it seemed to calm the wind then she heard something she understood.

"Reman Cyrodiil, child of man lord of the heartlands"

she smiled and walked into Sancor tor the two men followed non spoke then Findir tried to warn them of the bonemen lurking inside they ignoured his words. Everything felt more alive after the experince. "Reman that shall be his name" Karita wispered to the infant.


	2. 14 years later

The day was Tirdas the 22nd of Evening star about 11:30 in the morning 14 years severaly months and three days since the day Reman was found by his adopted mother whom cared for and loved him like her own after that day eventually the friends all went there sepreate ways. Since then she married and had children of her own Twins identical boys seven years apart from Reman but no more than ten minutes apart from each other there names where Ulfric and Ulfra. she never told him that he wasn't hers and that his well the fact he didn't have a father that she knew off she made up the story that he had left them when he was very young, but he had no doubts about it why would he? he had the same hair colour as she and similiar lips the rest he assumed belonged to his father's side.

When he was ten he was accepted by a Blacksmith to become his apprentice the blacksmith was a nord who's family had been smiths nine generations back his clan name was Kurtis Iron-heart rather fitting as at times he acted as if his heart was made of the stone. Reman was good when it came to crafting weapons, but often ended up with bad results from attempts at armour this usual got him a mouthful for wasting materials for each one he wasted he was forced to collect anew this usual ment busniess deals with fellow traders and hunting trips to the north that was where most animals such as elk, deer and wolves all there pelts were off equal value and the value of each kill was even more worth it he was told to thank Kyneareth every trip. He once heard of another god called Hircine but went mentaning it to his mother and father was told to forget of the name, he was a good huntsman like his mother before him and as a blacksmith to a certain extent he had some skill, his master said he hade learn't a few things faster than he.

Chorrol was the name of the city they made there home founded ten years ago by king Kristov Chorrol along with his men settled here in the aftermath of the conflift between Falkreath and Bruma the city originally just a small villiage was built around a great oak tree that is said to have been there since the Mythic age it lied next the forbidden forest a grand rainforest that housed many deadly creatures some said Aylieds lived there but none had ever seen any to prove the claim and it lied south of Sancor tor and the Jerall mouatins Sancor tor was still in ruins falling into further disraper althought he was familiar with the name he actual didn't know what an Aylied was for he had never met an Elf. Elves weren't allowed in the city. Reman was often shunned if he mentioned the name he met a khajiit once a very memroble experince.

Karita settle her after becoming pregnant with the twins she married a nord man named Michealangeous sunhhill the fifth allow Karita just called him Micheal as did Reman. Micheal worked as an artist, composer, sculptor and scholar specilizing in the accient nords or Nede's as he would often correct them whenever asked about it, and not really much of a farmer so Karita took over. Reman worked in the inner walls which were still new "And very Nordic inspired"his father would say while the rest of his family worked the farm southwest of the city although father was away a busness deal in Bruma hen heard of plans to turn a huge stone into a statues something on request of the king, he was banned from seeing any concept drawings but he really didn't take an intrest in the matter.

The day was young the sun made its apperance other the mouantins to the east secunder could just faintly be seen to the west and a few stars along with it. Reman crept away from the house and made his way to the entrance of the south before he got severaly feet he heard his name "REMAN" in a feminane tone it was his mother "Where are you of to" "Mother you know that answer i tell you everyday" the harsh stair began to fade as she erupted into laughter so did he she nelt ands hugged him "Mother...Im...to old for this" this was why he always tried to creep away "You can never be to old to give your mother some love once in a while" he smiled and gave her as kiss on the cheek before running off.

The talk off the town was the kings new born son born just two days ago of course he hadn't seen it his name had been given Kristov chorrol the second as he heard from a few noblemen and woman "that seemed a lot of work" reman joked to his master don't let those guards hear ya lad" "Don't worry master I'd make sure they were out of earshot" "Well I must be doing something right ifd your learning something new" "yesterday you said i was a fast learner" "Yes that was yesterday this is today look i've been asked to do an order for the king he plans to march for leyawin" Leyawin he replied in a questionable tone you mean that little villiage down south by Elswyer and the Argonian kingdom?" "Aye" he said in agreement "Why?" "the king didn't get what he wanted but here is another resaon why i brought this up I've been asked to go that means you will be left to tend to the forge" "Me but im not, im not a proper blacksmith master" "I know but you will be fine will be setting off in two weeks" "Is it a conquest?" "Yes where did you learn that word" "Im not stupid i heard guards mention it every now and then" "Well yes you could call it that" "And what would you call it" "A liberation" "why a liberation?" "Leyawin once was given as a gift by a khajiit known only as the Mane he gave the lands in exchange for peace but some Khajiit didn't agree with this so they fought the khajiit to a stand still" "thats where you come in?" "aye we go there take it back and retun home simple as that" he stopped sharping the blade and entered his house to gather more tools from his basement he didnt give more to the coversation when he returned and Reman didn't give the subject much thought and continued his crafting.

As the day drew to a close Reman and his master entered his home to rest thereselves as usual releaving there ruth and sore hands he lit the hearth pulled out a vesion from the basement when he returned he carried a small vesion for himself once set he grabbed to mugs and a bottle of nord mead for the both of them he took a moment to relaxe before starting a conversation "Listen laddie I don't think I'll be coming back from this and if so.. I'll be leaving everything to you" Reman lowered the mug from his lips and wiped it from around his mouth "But master i, i can't even craft a simple iron armour how do you expect me to run this forge" "Don't worry about it lad I'll make sure you can craft it, Have you seen anything yet lad?" Reman shock kis head saying no "Well maybe where not men't to know" "here's your pay" reman took the brown coin purse from his grasp he lifted his mug and knocked it against his and they both drank like no tommorow.

Soon after he returned to the farm he was greeted by the smell of wheat and horses as well as a few pigs here and there out of nowwhere it was mainly a wheat farm and the citys mai supplier he continued across the thick grassy plains something hit him in the back of the head something small and rocky it was non other than a stone frown by his little brother Ulfric who laughed and ran across the feilds to his mother who just opened the door Reman dropped his heavy gear and dashed after him the little boy still laughing came to his mothers embrace and hid behind "Little broyther what have i told you about running back to mother you need to stay and fight boy" trying top sound older and grown up "and what have i told you about getting home before dusk" sorry mother i got caught up"  
"Hmm I'll have to have a word with Iron-Heart"  
"He said he's off going to battle soon I beleave he beleaves he isn't coming back" "and is he" "Im not sure yet mother" "mother can we play until the sun sets asked Ulfra who apperead behind his brother  
"Oh very well ten minutes then straight in"  
"yes mother" they all said running after one another into the distance.

That night was not a peaceful one, he tossed and turned in sweat lost in his dream he saw Leyawin men and Khajiit was fighting each over endless fighting and killing from every view as if they were having a conversation with swords and diped in blood everything around them was burning, he saw a familiar face he master weilding his heavy nordic axe, he cut two down before before getting cornered off from his right he watched as his master was driving back by a growing number of Khajiit lucky men came to his aid from behind and cut them down one by one until they fled to where they came Kurtis began to follow but he didn't even take a step as an arrow dug itself severely inches into his chest he gasped as he came to the relization of what had happened then another hit him followed by more and more to many to count to much to see he turned away in tears and fell to the ground at that point he woke up removed himself from the sheets of his bed and took a moment to calm himself."


	3. the truth will set you free

He didn't return to sleep he never could after one of his visions he would just remain still and stare into the darkness that inclosed him"why am i cursed with these?" he had asked this question before, but never recieved an answer it wasn't his main worry at all he just saw his master slain in battle.

As dawn slipped across Clovoia Karita was already up preapering breakfast and the twins were tending to the crops and lifestock. Reman got up, but was reluctent. He had thought about not turning up but that would just cause unneeded suspicion. He made his way into the dining area he saw his mother preapering the food he didn't feel like speaking let alone eating

"Is everything alright my darling?" at first he didn't repsoned but managed to utta a word "Yes" Karita new what was wrong with him she always did "You've had another one havent you"

"No mother"

"Don't lie to me your my son and I know you I can tell when your not acting right you always act like this after you have one"-besides I heard you" this made him feel a little bit better he felt free almost "what did you see?"

" I saw soldiers in chorrol colours and wild Khajiit fighting, everything was on fire My master was there he struck down severaly saving his brothers at arms before countless arrows struck him in the heart and chest" she placed her hand over here mouth and too a breath under it.

"And now I must tell him"

"No Reman he needs to go to this battle in high spirits you can't tell him"

"But I can't lie either"

"I know it's hard my darling, but you must keep these things to yourself" he felt a slit anger rise inside "You don't know what it's like what I have to deal with" he shoved the meal away and rushed out the door slamming it behind him.

He made his way into the protective walls of chorrol which where still incomplete they had stopped working on them since last week all in training for the march on Leyawin. As he walked thru the ever changing streets he notice a growth in guards but they were all heading in the same direction the grand oak tree where many of the townsfolk gathered something big caught there attention he heard a voice thru the crowd closest to the left he got to the front where one man stood in front of a group he looked like a monk or a priest by his greyish robes who was on a never ending rant

"if where do not band together now my brothers they will come and take everything we hold close in are hearts men of alien lands will take what we owe and we will be powerless if we burdened each over with war they will kill us burn are elders and take are women and children and turn them into slaves, we must act please hev Stendarr's word my brothers He has chosen me to spread this warning of death"

The preist began to grab random people in the crowd he continued his mad ranting in their faces before he knew it Reman was face to face with the preacher

"If the dragon does not step fourth we are lost"

He was shoved out of his strong grip when guards grabbed the preacher and dragged him away he was still ranting on as he was dragged away. he saw a mother holding a baby and a boy stood beside her all weaping they must be related to him Reman pitted them all.

As he made his way thru the disbanding crowd the forge became visible he could even smell the hot fire burn, he took a deep breath and made the split descion not to say a word about the dream as his mother commanded nor the preacher. He focused on what he master had been teaching him since they would not last, he continued on wondering what was that lunatic preacher on about. Kurtis emerged from his house carring a box of iron igots with lether strips he thrusted into remans arms it was the heavist thing he had ever carried he could barley carry the box a few feet before giving it up and putting it on the floor .

He was ordered to start work on a set of iron boots which was going well, while Kurtis started on another chest plate he remained silent as he worked, young men came by the forge and where being tested on size and height the clouds above where grey and damp, ran began to flow from the heavens people fled to a dry place, but Reman remand at work.

When the last man came and went for measurments Reman thought now would be a good time to talk

"are you still preparing for battle?"

"of course lad got no reason not to, besides the king wants it"

"I have a reason... you won't be coming back if you go"

"so you had a vision then and you saw me, die?"

"yes I watched as severaly arrows punchered your chest and heart, you were dead before you hit the floor"

"well if thats what the gods intend so be it" Reman was relived he felt as if a dark cloud had passed over but the reaction was completley unexpected he tried to convince him overwise

"haven't you been listening to a word I said?" "It's my choice laddie and my destiny I chose to emrace it-now enough of it, this conversation is over"

Reman went back to his work the rain was getting heavier it was about Midday now he guessed he hands were already begining to ack"we need more fire salts" hs master wisphered to himself he went into his home to fetch the ingrediant it could keep a fire burning no matter what the weather gave.

All of the sudden what sounded like a horn repeating over and over came from the walls it was so loud it grabbed the attention of everyone walking by the street they flow of the crowds came to a standstill all glaring over the wall to were the horn came.

Then hellish great fireballs came crashing from above before he noticed it, it crashed into a small house just across from where he stood a dozen more followed Reman was throne on to the ground flat on his back legs in the air his the noise of fear was everywhere his body was in shock at the moment Kurtis rushed out to see the blazing homes across the street everywhere people where screaming and fleeing for their lives.

He saw reman on the ground to his relief he was still breathing "Up ya get lad c'mon" he flung reman to his feet and handed him a sword of steal and a shield he grabbed a warhammer from a chest "Follow me keep up" he did as ordered more fireballs came crashing down into homes and shops tearing apart the streets as they passed men of unfamiliar craftmanship they smashed thru the gates attacking guardsmen and anyone able to fight they swarmed the streets like a plauge. They all wore identical golden armour a make he did not recognize.

As he saw there faces they weren't men at all or at least some he hadn't seen before some didn't wear helmats and showed there pointy ears then he knew they were elves, all tall even than his master there skin was a golden-brown he would have considered them beautiful if they weren't trying to kill him.

He saw the skill in battle and became fearful but didn't allow it to get to him he couldn't because he knew he would lose there very thing he was trying to keep alive his life. More came from the east it was like an endless flood. Kurtis led him thru the southern alle leading to the Great oak tree the invaders hadn't reached it yet and it led to the south gate which still seemd open guards immerged from the north must have been the personal guardsmen of the king.

Kurtis called to Reman to follow but he could bearly hear him as they fled past more invaders came running from all sides they clashed in a dozen numbers Kurtis cut down a few and led Reman further down the street he followed until they got cornered by about four mer, Kurtis darted into battle decapitating one and then the arm of another where as Reman was attacked by a soldier carring a mace his blade skill wasn't that great, but he was small and used it to his advantage he circuled and danced around the attackers. He dodged his sdword and in the splt of a secong his sword penetrated his lungs, before he knew it a great blow pumled his sheild breaking it he felt his arm smash his ribs he fell back, onto one of the corpses he could barley see for a second, but thru the blur the man who struck him down fell down lifless in front of him "Reman" kurtis called down to him he reached out with a hand and lifted him to his feet.

"C'mon" he ran faster than he had ever before but it didn't matter if he did he felt a neverending pain immerging from his knee he had been struck by an arrow he collapesod on to his knees in angony kurtis grabbed him and lifted him upon his back and carried him to saftey finally they were out of the walls he looked back men and mer collided in an upheaval neverending duel Reman feared for his family had the elves got to the farm?.

The city was burning as was the surrounding lands then his fears became a reality the house became clear it was on fire as he was rushed across the feilds still carried on his back thru the burning feilds and smoke Kurtis ran as fast as his legs would carry he could see the catupults used to destory most of the city they sat on a hill to the west more where out of view from the north.

As Kurtis rushed across the dirt still carrying the boy the fire grew ever more restless the stables were alight to before finally standing by the burning house Reman removed himself and fell to the ground in tears and anger trying to walk he couldn't the physical pain was as brutal as the mental he dug his fingers into the dirt in anger.

Kurtis felt nothing but shame in himself all his strengh worthless he should have been here quicker he thought to himslef but they could not morn for long, elves had spotted him and Reman. He grabbed the boy dispite pleading and scramberling to stay again Kurtis ran fleeing the arrows, but he could not dodge them all two struck him in the back left of the right leg followed by a few more all in the other he dropped Reman in the dirt Reman brushed the mud from his face and watched as the life escaped his bodie "No!" he screamed in agony of what he saw.

The elves where still approaching he gathereed all his remaning strengh and tried to run, it caused him great pain still he continued to the western hills trying to seek refuge it was a succes the elves had gave up and returned to the seige of the city. He couldn't come to terms with what happened he refused to, he had lost everything he cared about it was gone all in a day "I'm sorry he wispered...Why" he would asked ,but no answer came it didn't make any sense why had this happened?.


	4. King Shang the seventh

The new year celebrations had come to a close and the year of the dragon had fallen over Akavir a propuse year for all more than others had there goals and achivements already planned. The touch of winter was fading and spring was in bloom.

Everyone was in high spirits from the left overs of the celebrations espically emperor Shang who sat on his crystal throne the king of Akrith he had awoken from a long sleep to find his heart curiously full of lust and ambition, but that was not what he would call it for he saw it as power and respect from all races something which "He deserved" as was his belifs. he was not always the selfish tyrannt he focause once was on the people he lived to serve, but now it was how much land he dig his fingers inti without trouble but the way he liked to things many followers feared so. It was his line he was descend from whom kept the forces of the Tsaesci and the Snow demons at bay something he vowed to continue in his rule since taking the title from prince to king.

To this day no woman had ruled the Shang empire this was something that worried him how would his ancestors see him if he was not to bear a son to continue the line?, he had three daughters all where strong capable young woman in their own right, but not fit to rule in his nations eyes he feared an uprising or that many rebellions would break out if one was to take the throne,resulting in his empire being torn apart.

It had been three weeks since he had ordered the execution of his second wife Kallixeina on acuations of having an affair with a guardsmen this was never proven true a trial never even took place. A week later Qin was married to his third wife Roxana the righteous dukess of Rosacrea an island about one third the size of Akrith west of Akavir, she was a Kothringi a rare breed of man originally from Black marsh and had migrated west and for that the people of Akrith quickly accepted her as their queen for they where beleived to be the children of Lorkhaj. Although he called her his true love just like the two before no one took it truthly.

His empire was growing in to one to be feared and yet his heart was still unsatisfied, he had power wealth woman land what was it he longed for in his curious greedy heart?

Zila his high servent entered the grand halls of the palace he was the son of his old freind and closest allie Acacius general of the Akrith armies Zila was his only son although unlike his father he was no warrior, quite the oppisite they would joke of his weakness even when he was present. Acacius wasn't even sure if it was his son but it was the only thing he had for a child but Zila gave good poltical advicemething that he had proven his worthship and there for had earned his place within the court and some respect from the king and his father.

"King Shang my lord I hope this morning finds you well" he bowed as his finshed his sentence

"Don't bother me Zila with small talk, what news from the snakes?" Qin didn't even bother to face him he got up and immidiatley walked past to the dining table.

"there has been no retaliation from them das far" Qin listened as he pulled out a bottle of red wine and poured it to his silver chalice

"very well then send another messenger if they do not respond within the month we shall move for Gandikota"

"But ah! my lord do you think thats wise?, Gandikota sits to close to the city of Ketavara If we attack it King Verrzac will react with war"

"destroying those ambonations is the only way are kind can be free, can be safe"

"shouln't we spend more time building are armies strength"

Without warning general Acacius entered the halls in his general akaviran armour " are amies are already powerful enough boy, will just be wasting time" he frowned at Zila who looked towards the floor. Acacius was the right hand of the king the second most powerful man in the country something he would brag of often, he greeted his freind in the typical fashion.

"Acacius my old freind how are you this day" he welcomed his freind with open arms Acacius and Qin were the same age but he seemed much more younger than Qin like a little brother Qin was turning grey but Acacius hair shone a strong bronze.

"so far good Qin yourself" they shock one anothers hand as they did everyday they spoke

"hungry but thats nothing a good breakfast can satisfy"

"Zila breakfast" he said whilst clapping his hand Zila walked further down the left hall and took command of a few servents

"maybe you would have better news for me"

"Aye I do the king of Tang mo has accepted are treaty, He's giving us the three north islands just south of are borders in exchange for peace between the two nations, he is coming here"

"here?,when? "A weeks time my lord" "very well if all goes to plan they will aid us in taking down the Tsaesci then we will have peace" Acacius knew what was what when it came to war so did Qin but he feared he had forgotten the true horrors it can bring, the feeling created a feild of unease for him he had seen the Tsaesci in battle much more than his King.

"Qin are you shore of this have you even thought it thru?"

"Of course I have there's nothing I want more than to war with those demons"  
"but wouldn't a treaty be a better option the monkey folk accepted it, once we ingage in warfare there's no turning back it could consume the empire that you and your ancestors have worked so hard to build and a war with the snake surley would last for years "

As they spoke Lady Roxana came down the from the top steps in a new beautiful red dress it caught the attention of the two men se walked down so gracefully it was as if she was a goddess, she sat beside him she made it clear it was her favourite dress wearing it not two days ago her skin shone as always in the usual shade of silver she sat next to her husband breakfast was brought before them. Acucius still remand as the coversation was still unfinished

"good morning my dear" "morning my love" she replied placing a napkin on her lap as he wen't to pour her some wine

"where were you this morning you were not i bed when I woke?"

"Sorry my darling couldn't sleep wen't exploring around the palace"

"very well" as the three continued to eat and talk another arrived Athena his eldest daughter immerged from the halls leading to her quaters she was blond and had regular featurs of the akrith people. She was beautiful, but was not one to bost of such things for it didn't intrest her.

She was considered the most intelligent of the three posessing skills in the arts of alchemy politics (which were shoned due to her sex) and magic of various kind she sat down the row on her fathers side she was acompinied by her pet albino Tiger "Ozzy" who sat between her and her father who was never fond of that animal nor was the animal to him

" Athena my dear how are you" "fine father" She soundeed tired and weary and didn't bother to look at him.

"You been up all night working on potions haven't you I can smell the, poison is it?" she was suprised he could smell it since the room reacked of wine.

"so what if I was, It's something I enjoy I hardly have any freedom" "It may be something you like, but you need rest my dear I worry about you"

"since when?, she looked up and gave a stare into his eyes "all you care about is what you can claim for yourself, maybe im not the one you should be concerned for, have you even thought about your other children?"

"Of course I do, where are they?" he raised his chalice and sipped the rest of his wine he signalled Zila for more

"they still morn for the lose of there mother, why do you think they don't speak to you"

"she brought it own herself, why do you care she wasn't your mother?" " she raised me like her own" "all the same she wasn't your mother now enough of this" Athena's mother died during childbirth something her father never forgave her for a painting hanged in the great hall in honor of here it hanged above them. The tention became to much for Athena anger flashed in her eyes she left the table with her pet and disappeared into the halls as the day became britter.

"I should speak to her" he said "No she needs time,but she speaks the truth,give her time" her voice was soothing just what he needed.

"That girl is too out of line for her own good what am I to do with her?" "well she is getting older my lord maybe it is time for her to move on with her life" Qin had forgotten his freind was still present "how do you mean" "well marriage my lord she is at the appropriate age" "yes, yes you speak wise words but who in these lands is wovy of her?" "good question it must be a marriage that benifts everyone" said Roxana "also wise worsd this decision must be given great thought before a final decision is made" "Zila get me all the information from all of the princes avalible in are lands" he bowed and proceeded as ordered, Acacius saw this as his time to leave and make preparations"Acacius preaper for war" "yes my lord" he headed towards the open doors made of solid silver down the steps into the world to began his quest the doors winging to a close as he disappeared from view.

The halls seemed empty now dispite the fact it had half a dozen guardsman and the king and queen still present "war your going to war, with whom" "with the Tsaesci my dear don't worry about it it's not your place" "awful news well you have my peoples backing" he replied with a simple smile then" why is it awaful?" in a questinable tone "Is there any other way to describe war?" "No I guess not"

At that moment a great noise came from outside it sounded like a bell but not just any it ran in the note E-flat a note significant to one Temple in Akavir then without any warning the iron door opened a preist came out of the sunlight walk in slowly and carmly "My king a preist of the Ruby dragon temple requests your presence" a servent said to him just like he had been told two seconds before"a preist of the ruby dragon temple" the king wispered in an amazment he backed away from the table the preist dressed in red robes with a black cloak came forward he bowed.

"King Shang the seventh son of Qin shang the sixth lord of Akrith the Orical requires your presence" "The orical she will speak?" "you must her words journey to mount Gravuunac enter the temple for she will speak in a weeks time" and with that he disappered into a deep purple colour "his news was most unexpected the Orical hasn't spoken in over a millenia".- "council all plans were going to the dragon temple".

it was a weeks walk to reach mount Gravuunac and half a days climb to reach the monastery no ruler could go against her authority this was an honor unlike any other.


	5. The allience

The monastry was half visible covered in an neverending blanket of snow and ice the journey had been long and tretrious Qin was tired from little sleep, he looked from his carriage amongst the snowy mist at the giant temple, the weather was of no problem he had gotten use to the cold by now the winter had been long.

A preist stood at the bottom of a long set of stairs leading to the only entrance as well as exit so far as he knew it seemed they disappeared into the white clouds.  
"The path to the monestry it's exactly as I imagined it" he sat in amazment when his carriage door opened there stood Zila in a pure black tunic which had the fur of a snow wolf on it which clunged to his neck and rested on his shoulders Qin wore similiar but his outfit was white as the snow the stood upon.

"My lord are you ready?"

" is any many ready to meet the Orical?" he stepped out of the carriage and gave himself room to stretch out from a long journey he felt the breeze of cold air quite mild dispite being at the highest point in all of akavir

"the air feels thinner up here"

"yes quite strange wait-what are they doing here?" Qin pointed out in anger to his enemies the king of the Tsaesci high king Verrzac he slivered out of his bathhouse carriage which looked like it had been carried all th way here by goblin slaves followed by a dozen Tsaesci. There golden scales shone above the snow there golden skin ended just before the waist. From the waist up they had normal light pale skin many were dressed in beautifully carved iron armour the rest wore royal Tsaesci dressing unique to there race before they could ingage in conversation a preist came forth to Qin and the serpant king he was dressed in dark purple robes different to what the messenger had worn, it was quite beautiful.

"Great lords of grand lands I speak on behalf off the monestary and are leader please come inside Im shore you don't want to wait for the others out here in the cold" "Others" Qin asked "The tiger and monkey folk the Tang Mo and Po'Ton are yet to arrive" they followed the preist and began the climb up the stairs

"what of the snow people?" Verrzac questioned as they reached the top of the stairs "they are already present as is the Kothringi king of the west"

"King of the west that could only be one person Roxana's father Demonax the wise the ruler of the western islands to Akavir a powerful allie.

Inside they were greeted by an endless hall that didn't seem to want to end, many doors passed as they got closer the place seemed bigger than his entire palace even the serpant king seemed impressed.

"it must run into the mountain" Qin said his voice eoched thru the halls. There were monuments on pestals on both sides sitting oppisite to one another swords, jewlrey, antics, armour of old as they proceeded down the hall it finshed with a large set of curved doors made from gold inside they had strange carvings in them ,but the the rest of the monestry was no different.

The preist opened the doors it was a large room with a fountain in the middle. The floor was stone just as the walls were as told by the preist others were already resent, the snow king and his people sat at the far end of the right whilst Demonax sat just to the left of them on a long bench that stretch to the far end. The preist approached the fountain stroked the water it seemed to dance to the touch of his fingertips.

"This is the waiting area my servents ashore me the others are almost here but before you disband please the Orical requires an offering"

"an offering the messenger said no such thing" Qin exlaimed "aye" Verrzac intervined

"well it is required,small items tresured gifts that sought of thing" he stepped away to let the two rulers decide what to offer Verrzac went first he tore out a diamond from his kneclace the preist watch and then leaned forward"Im afaid her grace requires a larger donation" he hissed in reply and tore off the hole kneclace it had about five individul gems in it all bigger than any Qin had, the biggest he had was his crown, but he couldn't give that up,it had been in his family since Ashika the great the first ruler of Akrith he saw the look of the preist he gave an encoraging look at the crown as if he knew he had thought about it. He refused instead pulled off each and every one of his ten rings and thru them into the clear water he walked away to the sitting area with a look of victory even thou there really was non, but still it made him feel better about the rings.

The room was full of giant stone carvings of men and beast all bowing to the dragon, there were huge similiar stone carvings that seemed to show an unreadible prophecy oppisite to where he stood he wondered in amazment the carvings showed his nations past from bitter fighting withone another to the rise of his ancestor Ashika the one he most admired when he was young he would dream of doing couragous acts as he, but then he remember what a careless selfish pig he was, there was no denying it, but is it my fault that the gods made me like this? he always said this when he was indopt with himself.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't reliaze Verrzac stood beside him also looking at the carvings "i was expecting everyone to be at each others thoats by now"

"and whom would you bitting into first?"

"depends"- Depends on what?"

"who attacks me first"

" I know of your plans to make a move against Gandikota, I ashore you we will respond with war the moment your amies set foot in our lands" Qin took his gaze of the statues and looked at the floor "you should have responed to the treaty" "As if I would bend my knee to you"

"well see you at Gandikota"he was more than happy to go to war with them, but no king goes to war without a treaty in Akavir.

The two seperated from one another he thought it be a good idea to speak with Demonax on the subject Demonax wore greyish robes with green treads sown in to form a diamond pattern, his sleaves were white however as was his leggings.

"Qin ah it's nice to see a freindly face up here"

"Agreed" he sat beside him

"I see know guards or servent are with you"

"the summoning was for me since im king you obviously heard the call as well"

"yes it was beautiful the ringing of the bell just as the tails say"

"yes trust me Qin Histroy will be made on this day, may I ask you a question?he nooded in reply "why bring war to your people?"

After ten minutes a new race appered a dozen cat folk led by the self proclaimed god Akamas-Cronos the bold of course not really a god just a tyrannt the most powerful ruler in the Po'Tun all his servents were female the preist wen't thru the same proces he gave the same answer as he did at first, but gave in.

Time passed and the monkey folk finally arrived led by lady shii'ka she met the early arrivals with disgust but she had good reason every nation had been threatening them with war for years Qin had, had a few tries but they hated non other were more hated that the snow people demons of the north as they referred them

"why have you summoned us to your halls when they are full of are enemies?"

"The orical required their presence as she has required yours mistress shii'ka they would not be here if not needed" she had clear fury in her eye's she had half as many servents as all the others "please leave an othering to are mistress in the water a treasured item" the queen removed her dimond earings and ebony necklace filled with a single sapphire extremly beautiful like all the other given treasures.

"Now that each of you is present and has left an offering to our lady we may continue, but only the royals no servents please" he opened the giant stone doors to reveal another long hall ,but his one had an opening great glaciers rose up and and banded together at the far end of this grand opening, it was night thousands upon thousands shoon and individual light and shades of pinkish red auraborialis waved among them like a cloud it was true beauty from the glaciers there was two waterfalls opposite to eachother pouring fresh clear water ithat ran into a strem with led to a large bowl and who stood before it was the lady hereslf she was praising the waterfall but stopped as soon as her guest entered her presence she turned to reveal a beautiful young lady with incredibly long brunette hair it reached to the ground a flowed like a robe or a cap would upon the shininy ebony coloured floor.

"I present the Orical" The preist said before closing the doors behimd him with the same wave of his hands This puts my placace to shame he thought Zila remember to- he remembered he wasn't here.

She smiled at the five guests "welcome" she said with open arms and a smile

the drops coming from the waterfall looked like crystals and yet the water seemed so pure as if you could wash the very evil from your body "lords of Akavir I have summoned thee Lorkhaj my master has spoken this task is great but must be acomplished and as residence of Akavir you all must fufill this task" "what does Lorkhaj and the gods command my lady" said the tiger king

"I have read the prophecy of the elder scroll over and over and now Lorkhaj himself has comformed it, hear his words and the rest of the councils"

"Tamriel the time of it's cleansing has come this task fulls to you rulers of the known lands of Akavir" her voice was dark and deep like it was Lorkaj himself smeaking "Her inhabitants are a plague and we are the cure" we? Qin thought to himself. she continued "Go back to your kingdoms tell them what must be done strenghten you're armies band together as the allience of Akavir, seek as one and claim what shall be ours, when Tamriel marks it's 2703 year we shall invade and begin a new era for that is it's last"

"You're talking of conqering Tamriel" said shii'ka

"yes it is the coucils will"

"you our asking me to join my armies with those who they have fought against no I will not join this purification" she turned to leave "You have not heard of the rewards promised to your people"

"I don't care of no rewards my people are happy with peace what you ask is wrong to my kind the gods would never ask of such a thing espically from my kind" and with that she began to leave "You dare go against the gods then the gods shall go against you" Verrzac exlaimed "let her go my child the was nothing any of us could do to convince her otherwise" she

Verrzac spoke "my orical My kind are at yours and the councils command as they have always been I shall return to my people and form the greatest armies Tsaescius has ever known I peldge my people to this allience of Akavir "Aye" said Akamas they will not say the fall of Tamriel happened without the wacked his fist against his heart and knelt " I pledge myself and my kindoms armies to the counils will"

next the snow demon king spoke "due to my kind only able to walk in the cold parts of the world I fear this will prevent us from joining this cause" "don't worry my child, Skyrim will serve as you're reward a hazey image of the land appeared before them the climate was perfect like a snowy paradise for their kind he looked in amazment

"from there you can freeze all the greenland it posseses you're paradise awaits"

"Then my people shall join" he followed in the same actions as the others next qin gave him Demonax alook of incouragement he accepted and he spoke first

"my people owe their very existence to Z'en and if this is his and the councils will, and I am well known for being no fool of course you have my alliengence" she smiled as he knelt Qin actually felt nervous he didn't really like the attention he actually started to feel fear then he remembered the stories of Lorkaj when he was a boy how he was the true king of all men and how he created and guided them.

"I may be the the leader of man In akavir I have great power, but even I and my people must bow to the will Lorkaj I pledge myself to the alliengence of Akavir!

"Then it is agreed, go now return to to your people as a token to your allengence I now present a gift to you all Verrzac lord of the snakes I give to aid and guide you Evenaarna!...lord of jungle" she raise her arm a roar of power exploded from above it was the legendary creature itself a dragon, it divied down in great speed and landed besides Verrzac. It was dark green with black horns and balck tip on it's nose it had the eyes of a demon red with power

"Greetings my lord I shall Aam thee, serve and guide you I am to serve as long as you need, together we shall give no Aaz" The king seemed overwhelmed at the sight that greeted him a dragon of pure beauty stood at his command "thank you my Orcial" he bowed one last.

next you Tus-ci lord of the snow and it's people I give you Boziikanca dragon of the northen lands the dragon raged thru the night skies and desended towards them it landed swiftlyand with little effort "greetings, i am at your command" said the dovah to the king "No,he bowed "I am at yours" "My orical thank you for this mighty gift" she smiled down at him

"now you po tun i call upon Drakunaas dragon of the desert may he serve and guide thee" the pair greeted each other as brothers as three before them"

And last but not least King shang ruler of man it is only fitting that you recive this gift, I present the dragon of man...Zuan! no roar erupted from the darkness above, instead out of the shadows one man stepped fourth a beast he was, he must have been seven foot tall he had dark tanned skin scars ruled his body as well as tatoo's. He wore heavy armour below the waist execpt a pair of expensive looking guantlets and a kneclace that held together dragonteeth he looked upon Shang with his deep near black eyes "The dominat dovah!" she cried out.


	6. love and betrayal

Sorry for the wait but heres chapter 6 enjoy

As the town of leyawin sleeped, the city rested on a bed of warmth and a pillow of peace. The streets were undisturbed and In the castle there was little activity the lifeless guards stood ever watchful of any trouble of any kind. The cloak had just struck past the midnight hour the family had tucked in early for the night led by Lord in one of the rooms two lovers explored each others essence by candlelight, he kissed her back and rubbed his fingers across her cheek, she was breathing heavily in a mist of wanted to cry out her love but could't for fear of being caught the young man continued to romance her heavily, it was to much she gave out a moan to her horror noises came from outside was it real or was she being paranoid? she stopped and alerted her lover who was unaware of any such noise.  
"reman stop"  
"what is it?" she turned to look at him with hesitation  
"can you hear that?"  
"hear what? c'mon"  
"No you best be off my love,what if you get caught again?" she place upon his cheek her voice was in wispher as was his he took a long look at her before agreeing he slipped away from the bed and began to get dressed  
"We won't" he said trying to reincourage her  
"stop being a fool, Reman remember what happened last time, my fathers men searched the entire heartlands for you"  
"Luckly I wasn't in the heartlands eh?"  
"You know you never told me where you wen't" she replied pulling on her night gown  
"does it matter?" he looked at her in a curious look she replied withe same expression after a few seconds of silence "I was in Hammerfell"  
"Hammerfell the desert country?,ah land of the redguards what busniess does a scondral like yourself have in hammerfell?"  
"this scondral happens to be very wealthy" the nickname scondral was given to him by the girls father as an insult but the two keeped it as a long-running joke  
"Like a king or prince, tell me how much of all that gold did you earn thru honest hard labour" she said with a smile before he could answer she asked yet another question "Tell me my lover will you by me a house, a castle actually, and a big patch of land? by the sea, away from the troubles of the world?"  
"Of course my love if there is such a place anything you wish"  
"so loyal it will be a shame to lose you, the last is always memroble don't you agree?

A slight chill creeped down his spine this was already strange he could feel it, he reliased his stupidity he had no real love for the girl still strangely he cared for her he began to feel the harshnous of betrayal and anger, he wanted to lash out at her,but keeped his grip on his anger. Those words their meaning caused great pain, what he had suspected was true and yet he didn't want to believe it . Reman gripped his lips turned his back on her and held his gaze to the window before turning back to her he decided to keep his charm then another creek from beyond the door was heard, he prepared for his next move.

"you are acting strange my love...lucky I've armed myself" with a quick swipe he drew his blade from his leather belt as predicted a handful of guardsmen smashed they why in to the bedroom, two came out with long axes the first swung sidewads for his neck reman thrusted himself back dodging another swing leaning back again from a third attacker,he cluched his sword tighter he thusted forward with his sword sipping thru the steel chest plate and into his heart the guardsmen fell back already dead, whilst the second repeated with the firsts attack, Reman responded by the same defence moving slightly to the left of the target Reman raised his blade and thrashed it against the seconds chest plate he fell back a few steps, the third entered the fight once again he marched foward, his axe hanging over his head he dragged it down aiming for Remans arm he missed by a long scratch withdrawing his use of his attacking arm in the short space of time he thru his sword into his other hand lifted into a stabbing possion and darted into the guards chest then removing it in what seemed like less than a second gaining cofidence from his kill he pulled his dagger from it's handle and thru it into the face of second attacker,then he felt the pain of the scratch course thru his arm whilst the guard didn't even scream he just fell to the ground dead on impact.

But no time to rest as more guards now had the freedom to killl him these two had swords and one handed weapons as he they attacked in similar moves to his clearly trained by similiar teachings the third continously continued to lash out in powerful attacks Reman dodged everyone and knocked the sword from his grip left with only his sheild he hide behind it like a coward his postion gave Reman the advantage Reman kicked him back he feel out the window. He turned to the fifth man he was already fearful of him if he could do it to four men another would be no problem dispited the fact he was wounded? Reman was about to attack but before he could the guard was ordered to stand down by a dark voice. lord Medus entered the room his daughter embraced him he sighed at the sight of Reman.  
"How long has it been now Reman?, over six months has it been for me to track you down"  
"I'm so sorry your grace I had no idea you missed me so much"  
"yes I have You know I would travel all of Nirn to find you just to bring you head back and hang it outside my window on a pike thank you so much for making it so easy?""I'm glad Im such an honor to thee, although I wouldn't call it easy you've got to catch me first and then claim me as thy prisionor" of course his voice dripped in carcasim the smile of the king was immidately wakked of his face he turned it into a laugh of victory "Reman I always thought you a fool but never deluded"  
"you have 30 guards in the town yes? "Yes well 26 to be exact thanks to you""And there are 12 patrolling the streets now?" "yes" he saw the lie roll of his tong and felt it from the look in his eyes it gave him a smile

"I don't think thats true I think there are half as many out there now and just over twenty in the castle after every 6 hours the guards change shift 12 for 12 but there was only half as many out there an hour ago but during midday there was twice that number" that can mean they are with you, now that was a very bad idea your grace" he smiled and turned swiftly and headed out the window onto the roof of a lower house it wasn't low, but lower than he anticipated at first glance arrows darted into the hay and wood he ran across that made up the roofs.

He could hear the anger from Medus voice the wall wasn't far he just had to make sure not to get hit by anything a few more leaps and he was just one jump from over the wall and free it was a long jump only by speed could one get across so he pushed his legs faster as they were able cluched his fists to focus on his speed and leaped, he flew across the stone just tapping his foot on the wall, but he was not preapered for the landing there was nothing to stop himself he feel flat into the long grass pain coursed it's way thru his bodie, but he got up nothing was broken just bruised it was hard to walk at first, but he huddled to the east where his camp was hidden.

He could hear the guards on high alert he ducked into the long grass just by the edge of the forest still moving as fast as he could a dozen torches spliting up into twom directions where heading his way just to the right he felt for his dagger it still rested in his satchel should he wait like a lion to a sheep strick them down with out a chance to defend themselves? He gripped his belt felt the smoothness of the leather and waited for it, it was not safe to move then to his right a shuffle came in the grass then from behind him another came then without warning shadows out of the dark ran passed from where he hid, they had horns Argonians? he thought they fired arrows at the guardsmen "Where under attack !" men shouted behind him fast crawling turned to a full run he headed into the tall tree's it had just been three minutes he was in the forest walking thru he felt a shock of pain shooting into his back it crippled him to his knees then shadows with horns stood upon him before everything faded to black.


End file.
